cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
COMP Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded COMP (Computer Science) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Computer Science within the Faculty of Engineering and Computer Sciences. 100-level courses COMP 100 - Elementary Computing COMP 105 - Computers and Information Processing COMP 110 - Fundamentals of Programming: I COMP 111 - Fundamentals of Programming with Engineering Applications COMP 115 - Fundamentals of Programming: II COMP 160 - Fundamentals of Programming: II For Engineers COMP 167 - Game Strategy, Interaction and Design 200-level courses COMP 212 - The Practice of Computer Science COMP 225 - Algorithms and Data Structures: I COMP 230 - Introduction to Computer Architecture COMP 242 - Computers in Science COMP 299 - Undergraduate Directed Project 300-level courses COMP 305 (Also VART 305) - Introduction to Computer Graphics COMP 320 - Foundations of Computer Science COMP 322 - Logic and Programming COMP 326 - Algorithms and Data Structures: II COMP 330 - Programming Languages COMP 340 - Numerical Methods COMP 349A - Numerical Analysis: I COMP 349B - Numerical Analysis: II COMP 350 - Computer Architecture COMP 355 - Digital Logic and Computer Organization COMP 360 - Introduction to Operating Systems COMP 361 - Computer Communication and Networks COMP 370 - Database Systems COMP 375 - Introduction to Systems Analysis 400-level courses COMP 421 - Introduction to Artificial Intelligence COMP 425 - Analysis of Algorithms COMP 426 - Computational Geometry COMP 428 - Computational Biology Algorithms COMP 429 - Cryptography COMP 435 - Compiler Construction COMP 445 - Operations Research: Linear Programming COMP 446 - Operations Research: Simulation COMP 449 - Numerical Linear Algebra COMP 454 - Fault Tolerant Computing COMP 460 - Design and Analysis of Real-time Systems COMP 461 - Multimedia Systems COMP 462 - Distributed Computing COMP 463 - Wireless and Mobile Networks COMP 464 - Concurrency COMP 466 - Overlay and Peer-to-Peer Networking COMP 467 - Switching, Network Traffic and Quality of Service COMP 482 - Topics in Algorithms COMP 483 - Topics in Programming Methodology COMP 484 - Topics in Scientific Computing COMP 485 - Topics in Systems COMP 490 - Directed Studies COMP 497 - Interdisciplinary Project COMP 498 - Bioinformatics Project COMP 499 - Technical Project 500-level courses COMP 505 - Computer Graphics COMP 510 - Advanced Human-Computer Interaction COMP 511 - Visualization COMP 520 - Analysis of Algorithms COMP 521 - Parallel Algorithms and Architectures COMP 522 - Graph Algorithms COMP 523 - Randomized Algorithms COMP 524 - Computational Complexity COMP 526 - Computational Geometry COMP 528 - Combinatorial Algorithms COMP 530 - Advanced Compiler Construction COMP 540 - Numerical Analysis: I COMP 545 - Operations Research: I COMP 546 - Operations Research: II COMP 550 - Computer Communications and Networks: I COMP 551 - Computer Communications and Networks: II COMP 552 - Advanced Switching Theory COMP 554 - Fault Tolerant Computing COMP 560 - Design and Analysis of Real-time Systems COMP 561 - Multimedia Systems COMP 562 - Distributed Computing COMP 563 - Data Compression COMP 566 - Advanced Software Engineering COMP 571 - Advanced Databases COMP 576 - Topics in Software Development and Evolution COMP 577 - Topics in Software Management COMP 578 - Topics in Software Applications COMP 581 - Topics in Artificial Intelligence COMP 582 - Topics in Theoretical Computer Science COMP 583 - Topics in Programming Languages COMP 584 - Topics in Numerical Analysis and Operations Research COMP 585 - Topics in Hardware and Computer Architecture COMP 586 - Topics in Computer Systems and Software COMP 589 - General Topics in Computer Science COMP 591 - Directed Studies COMP 595 - Graduate Seminar COMP 598 - Master's Project COMP 599 - MEng/MSc Thesis 600-level courses COMP 699 - PhD Dissertation